This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project focuses on the development of a system for TEM specimen screening. The primary drivers for the project are the requirements for specimen screening in electron crystallography, where this remains as one of the fundamental bottlenecks to the routine use of the technique, as well as the need for routine efficient screening in assessing nanoparticle morphology.